


Love You, Princess.

by moonbands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Just smut, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut, Top!Niall, stylan, with a little background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbands/pseuds/moonbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall drunkenly tell each other their favorite pet names. They somehow make it more than it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You, Princess.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diamela).



> Happy birthday, my little honey bun.

Niall and Harry drunkenly stumbled into their shared hotel room after going to a party together. It was one of their friends' birthday party, but they couldn't remember whose. All they could remember was daring each other to take a shot, and one shot turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into eight, and before they knew it, they were both smashed. 

"We're goin' ta be so hungover in the mornin', aren't we, 'Arry?" Niall laughed as he closed the door behind them. He shrugged off his coat, but he couldn't remember where he was supposed to put it, so he hung it on the doorknob of the coat closet. His shoes joined Harry's on the ground by the front door when he kicked them off.

"So hungover, Niall. We're going to need some Advil or something, don't you think?" Harry himself didn't feel drunk. He knew differently, though. He wasn't a light weight, but eight shots really took a toll on him. His speech was slurred and his big feet weren't as coordinated as they never were. 

"Yeh, Advil or somethin', babe." Harry decided Niall was a funny drunk. He said everything in the form of a question, and he couldn't remember hardly anything he was told before his alcohol consumption.

It wasn't long before both boys were in their underwear and unsurprisingly in the same bed. It was a habit for them to choose the same bed to sleep in, so they ended up sharing most nights because of their stubbornness. They didn't mind--they had shared many times before, why not keep the past alive? Or, at least, that's the excuse they gave everyone.

They had been laying in bed for a while, not yet ready to fall asleep, when Niall asked, "What's your favorite thing I call ya?" It took a minute for Harry to fully understand what he meant, but he knew the answer instantly.

"Princess." Niall wasn't surprised. He saw the look on his face whenever he called Harry by the name. If Niall had known it was Harry's favorite name, he would have stuck to it a long time ago. "What name do you like, babe?" Harry asked, his lips pressed against Niall's bare shoulder. 

Niall's face heated up almost immediately. Well, it was already warm because of the alcohol, but it felt like it was on fire right then. Niall had never told anyone of his kink, but if he were to tell someone, he knew it would be Harry. That didn't stop him from blushing at the opportunity given to him. "Daddy," he whispered, his hand moving up to lace through the Harry's hair on his cheek. 

"Daddy?" Harry repeated, his eyes looking up to meet Niall's. Harry wondered if Niall would remember this moment in the morning. If not, he could surely remind him of it. "I'll call you Daddy if you want me to," he offered as he smiled softly. 

Niall couldn't help but smile back at the younger boy. He was so giving and caring. "I think I'd like that, Princess." He draped his leg over Harry's longer one, effectively entangling their bodies beneath the sheets. After kissing his boyfriend's forehead, he mumbled quietly, "Go to sleep, Princess."

"Good night, Ni--Daddy," Harry stumbled over his words. Niall smiled at his effort.

"Good night, sweetheart."

 

\--

 

Harry yawned sleepily as he was woken up by the streams of light piercing through the window. He blinked his eyes as the sunlight harshly shined into them. "Gahh," he groaned while rolling over to bury his face in the pillow. He felt a headache starting at the back of his head, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep without some pain reliever. 

Wait. Where did Niall go? Harry's eyes flew open as his hand lazily felt around for Niall's body, even though he could clearly see it wasn't there. He turned his head to look at the clock and found the time to be 9:34 am. He sighed as he realized his boyfriend was probably downstairs getting some breakfast. 

Harry's eyes drifted over to a glass of water and a pill on the nightstand next to the clock. He smiled at the thought of Niall being so thoughtful to put it there for him. He picked up the notepad, knowing Niall just had to have written him a note. 

Bought some Advil and poured a glass of water for you. Went downstairs to get us breakfast.   
Love you Princess,  
Niall.

Harry couldn't believe his luck at having the best boyfriend ever. He sat up, the sheets pooling into his lap, and popped the pill into his mouth. After chugging down a good portion of the water, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. 

His little rest didn't last long before Niall snuck his way into the room, carrying a load of food in his arms. Harry watched him silently as he set down the food at the foot of the bed, all of the pre-packaged items tumbling out of his arms. As he was sorting through the food quietly, Harry cleared his throat. "What of that is healthy?" he asked.

Niall jumped at his voice, probably not aware of his boyfriend being awake. He looked down at the piles and shrugged. "There's a blueberry muffin, a banana nut muffin that you probably want, along with an apple, an orange, orange juice, and milk. I got two bottle of milk because I didn't know if you wanted the orange juice or not." Niall seemed proud of his tow, and he had separated them into two categories, but Harry knows that they'll switch if one of them wants to. "Is that healthy enough?"

Harry leaned over and picked up the muffins, examining both of them. "Did you notice the sugar on top of these?" Niall's smile left his face as he looked at the muffins himself. Harry chuckled softly, his voice still raspy from sleep. "It's okay, we can live with sugar for a day. Good job, Niall."

The older boy shuffled closer to Harry and pecked his lips, despite his protests about morning breath. "I've known ya for almost five years, Princess. I think I can deal with a little mornin' breath."

That word had Harry's insides melting. He reached up with his hand and pulled down Niall's neck again, kissing him softly. "I love you, Daddy," he mumbled.

Niall smiled widely and moved back to the end of the bed, pushing everything forward. He knew he didn't have to say it back, knew Harry already could tell he loved him. He handed the banana nut muffin to Harry, along with the apple. 

"You know me so well," Harry teased, picking up one of the milks. He placed them on his lap as Niall climbed under the sheets and cuddled up next to him. They ate quietly for a while before Harry got up to go to the bathroom, remembering to brush his teeth.

As he walked outside, the first thing he noticed was the lack of a male body on the bed. The second thing he noticed was the body behind him, Niall's arms wrapping around his bare torso and his lips pressing against his shoulder blades. "What do you think, Princess? We have a day to ourselves, and I'm thinking we take advantage." At the word advantage, Niall's fingers gently tugged at the front of Harry's waistband of his underwear.

Something inside Harry's head clicked, and he realized just what Niall wanted. "Are you going to fuck me, Daddy? Is that what you want?" He smirked as he felt a pause in Niall's teasing strokes.

"When did you get that dirty mouth, baby?" Niall reprimanded as he softly pushed Harry over to the bed. Harry noticed the lack of trash on the sheets and was thankful for it when Niall spun him around and pushed him backwards onto the bed. 

Niall crawled on top of Harry, his legs on either side of him and his hands on Harry's wrists. He slowly dragged his hands up with Harry's wrists so that they were to the side of his head. "Yes, Princess, that's exactly what I want."

Harry's breath hitched as Niall leaned forward to kiss him. Their mouths met and Harry was reeling as Niall ground down on his crotch. He pulled away from Niall's bruising lips and spoke breathlessly, "Funny how our names match, isn't it?"

"Don't think it's too funny," Niall chuckled despite his words. "You are the little spoon, after all." His lips kissed down Harry's neck, stopping at his collar bones to suck hickeys just below the swallows. 

Harry found a moan bubbling to his lips and spilling out as Niall blew on his love bite. Niall's hips rocked forward, and their clothed crotches rubbed together. Harry's face grew warm as the words reached his lips. "Touch me, please, Daddy."

Niall smiled and pressed another kiss to Harry's lips before moving one hand down to palm Harry's already semi-hard cock through his boxer briefs. "Like this, baby? Is this how you want me to touch you?" He smirked down at Harry as he cupped his balls through the fabric.

"N-no, Daddy." Harry licked his lips and peered between their bodies, his almost naked one and Niall's fully clothed one.

Niall stopped his movements quickly. "How do you want me to touch you, Princess?" Harry felt his cock stir just a little bit at the name, and he hoped that it wouldn't happen later on in a family-friendly setting. 

"Uh, can you touch my cock, Daddy?" Harry felt his vulnerability show more and more with every use of the word, but he wasn't too worried since it was just Niall. He had to remind himself. It's just Niall. This was just new waters to tread in.

Niall moved off of Harry to teasingly slide down his underwear, pausing to watch Harry's cock slap against the skin of his stomach. Harry let out a little gasp, and Niall smiled reassuringly up at him, dropping the clothing on the floor. His fingers wrapped around the base of Harry's cock and slowly pulled upwards. Harry let out a throaty moan as Niall's thumb rubbed over the tip.

"Fuck," Harry groaned, his head dropping back to rest against the pillow. Niall gave a sharp tug, which had Harry gasping again. 

"Don't swear, beautiful. You want to be a good boy for Daddy, don't you?" Niall moved his head lower, his lips brushing the skin of Harry's inner thigh. He pressed wet kisses closer and closer to Harry's cock, but stopped just before he got to it.

"Yes, Daddy, please." Harry was so turned on. Niall acting this way was amazingly sexy, and he couldn't get enough. 

"Please what?" Niall tried to pull out of him. His lips moved over to Harry's other thigh, his tongue reaching out to run over Harry's skin.

"Please do something. Lick me, suck me, stroke me, please. Anything." Harry was a mumbling mess looking down at Niall. Niall smirked cockily as he spread his boyfriend's legs apart. 

Niall licked a stripe starting from Harry's puckered hole up to the slit on his cock, causing Harry to moan loudly. "Good boy," Niall praised. 

He puckered his own lips, pressing them to the tip of Harry's cock. He slowly opened them and slid them over Harry's head, his tongue darting out to sweep around the circumference. He flattened out his tongue again when he moved further down on Harry's shaft, taking more into his mouth, careful not to touch him with his teeth.

"Oh god, Daddy," Harry moaned heavily, causing Niall to make a noise around his cock. "You make me feel so good." 

Niall's fingers cupped the underside of Harry's balls, rubbing them with the pads of his fingers. His other hand wrapped around the base of Harry's cock as he lifted off of him, kissing the tip before moving back down. His tongue swirled around the head as he lifted off of him again. He made a pretty good rhythm, his hand stroking the part that he couldn't reach, and pretty soon Harry was panting heavily as he looked down at Niall. 

"Wait, Daddy, wait." Harry breathed roughly, his fingers lacing in Niall's hair in an effort to stop him from continuing. Niall didn't stop however, until he felt Harry's body tense up, and he lifted off just before Harry could cum.

"What is it, Princess?" Niall asked, reaching up his hand and wiping the saliva from his lips. He knew exactly why Harry wanted to stop, but the look on Harry's face as he tried to form words was enough to make him realize just how tight his pants were.

"I-you . . . fuck, Daddy. Fuck me, please." Harry's voice cracked as he begged Niall. 

Niall grinned easily, reaching over to the night stand where they had left the lube two nights before. "What did I say about swearing, Princess?" 

As Niall spread the lube on his fingers, Harry's face scrunched up to remember what Niall had said. "To not to?" He provided timidly. 

Niall nodded and circled Harry's asshole with his lubed up finger. He pushed in gently, watching Harry's face for any discomfort. When he didn't see any, only a little flinch of surprise, he continued. "What should Daddy do about that?" He waited a few seconds before pressing in another finger, knowing Harry could take it.

"Let me off with a warning?" Harry suggested breathlessly, his hands tugging at the sheets in effort to stay still for Niall. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt a third finger start to prod at his entrance. 

Niall chuckled, allowing Harry some extra time before pushing his third finger in. Once it was all the way in to the knuckle, he crooked his fingers, causing Harry's breath to hitch and his cock to spurt out precum. He moved his fingers in and out of Harry very gently, sliding easily because of the amount of lube. 

"I don't think so, Princess," he tutted. "Don't you think Daddy should fuck you fast?" He pressed a kiss to Harry's stomach, peering up at Harry through his eyelashes. "And deep?" He pushed against Harry's prostate with his fingers to emphasize his meaning. "And hard?" Niall licked the underside of Harry's leaking cock. 

Harry breathed in heavily, screwing his eyes shut to keep himself from moving down on Niall's fingers. "Maybe Daddy could do that." He opened his eyes as he felt Niall's fingers leave him. 

Niall stood up and shed his clothes, dropping them all to the floor with Harry's discarded boxer briefs. He climbed back on top of the bed, using the lube to slick up his hard cock. He looked down at Harry carefully, using his hand to line them up. 

He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, whispering softly, "Ready?" Harry nodded once before Niall was pushing all the way in, holding himself in place to allow Harry some time to adjust.

"Okay," Harry said. "Move." 

That's all Niall needed to let himself pull back and thrust hard into Harry. Harry held his breath as Niall pounded into him, and Niall realized just how close both of them were. He didn't realize how turned on he had gotten from sucking Harry off, but his relentless thrusting proved that he was. 

Harry let out his breath, which was accompanied by a long moan, broken up by the hard thrusts into his prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut again, and listened to the headboard banging against the wall as the bed creaked while it rocked. He felt Niall's hands lift his legs and bend his knees, getting an even deeper position. Harry was in total bliss, and he never wanted it to stop. 

Niall was surprised at how fast he was going. His hips jutted into Harry quickly as he leaned down, his lips meeting the side of Harry's face. "I love you so much," he groaned out, his hips stuttering into his boyfriend. 

Harry replied breathily, "I love you, too." He opened his eyes as he felt a hand wrap around his cock that wasn't his own. The pleasure intensified as Niall started to stroke him off, and he couldn't catch his breath. 

"Cum for me, Princess." Niall gave a particularly hard thrust into Harry's spot, and he was done. Harry came all over his and Niall's stomachs, and some even dribbled down Niall's hand. 

Seeing Harry climax made Niall fuck harder into him, his hips sloppily thrusting until he reached his own orgasm, letting out a loud moan into the pillow by Harry's head. 

Harry lazily kissed his neck to pull him through his high, and Niall used up the last of his energy to pull out of Harry. The younger boy whined at the loss of something inside him, but he was too well-fucked to care so much. 

"We should do that more often," Harry mumbled into Niall's neck. 

Niall laughed breathily, "Thanks, Harry. For letting me do that." He turned his head and kissed Harry softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso. 

"I liked it, too. It's no big deal," Harry informed him. Niall smiled and rubbed Harry's back, his fingers lightly tapping on his skin. "I won't be able to walk for the rest of the day, though." 

Niall laughed as Harry reached over to the night stand and picked up the remote, turning the television on. He liked how easy it was between them, even though they had shared secrets between them no one else knew. He didn't like to tell Harry, but he was happy with keeping their drunken conversations to themselves. He knew that Harry didn't mind either.


End file.
